The present invention relates to an image input apparatus, and more particularly to an image input apparatus which inputs an image while simultaneously moving film and imaging means relative to each other.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publications No. 07-143396 and No. 07-184002 relate to image input apparatuses. The former publication is directed to a method of moving film and determining the time at which an integrating operation is performed for image detection. To be more specific, the publication discloses a technique for performing an integrating operation while continuously moving film at constant speed. The latter publication discloses a technique for performing an integrating operation while continuously moving a detecting system at constant speed.
However, in a case where film is driven at constant speed, the control operation required for maintaining the constant film speed is inevitably complex, since the roll of film thickens each time the film is wound. In addition, in a case where either the detecting system or film is driven at constant speed, it may be hard to perform accurate positional control repeatedly. In addition, if images that are input in succession differ in resolution, the speed control is very complex.